Toph goes to School
by Thousand-Eyed Zacktas
Summary: Toph gets accepted into Ouran Academy! What hilariousness and whacky antics will ensue next? Also with a special Guest appearance from everyone's favorite pirate Monkey ffy*TV Audience applauses*
1. Chapter 1

*I own nothing*

At a kitchen table sat a young, pale, short black haired girl with eyes, which were a faded jade green, lost in the music playing on her music player and eating a bowl of Chocomarshallows for breakfast.

"Hey, Toph, remember how you said you wanted a seeing eye pet?" A young woman with a average build, waist length blonde hair, deep blue eyes, a short sleeved white button-up shirt, blue jeans held by a brown belt,  
and brown work boots asked, poking his head in the doorway of the room. All the while smiling to himself, obviously hiding something.

"Oh hey Danielle," Toph said, looking up from her cereal in the direction of the voice she recognized as her friend Danielle and taking one ear bud so she could talk and listen to music at the same time. "Yeah I remember...Why?"

"Well me and Zuko were just shopping for plant seeds for my garden at the "Pretty Petal Flower Shop"..." Danielle said, explaining how she got the "gift". "When we saw this little friendly eldery couple across the street selling the most adorable animals.  
Had a bit of a brain wave. There I was, looking at these things, and I thought, 'Yeah, toph's going to be going to that academy soon and she could use a extra set of eyes.' And I thought one of these could help her."

"Well what are we doing standing here just talking about it." Toph squeeled like a little fangirl, as she bounced up from her seat all excited about getting a seeing eye pet. "Let me meet my pet!"

"Alright, Toph, If you insist." Danielle said with a sly smile as she walked into the kitchen holding the leash to a Pokémon resembling six light pink eggs slightly different facial expression, but each face has triangular eyes with tiny black pupils and a small mouth.

Danielle then undid the Exeggcute's leashs. The Exeggcute labeled Toph as it's new master and immediately glomped her.  
Toph stumbled back, but remained on her feet.

"Who's a good Exeggcute?...You are, your a good Exeggcute!" Toph said in a baby voice as she returned the Exeggcute's affection with a series of head scratches.

Danielle giggled at Toph's actions. "I take it you like your gift?"

"Yep! I absolutely love it." Toph said, smiling at Danielle. "How did you guys know I wanted a Exeggcute?"

"Subtle hints here and there." Danielle said, blushing at her friend's kind comment and scratching her head in embarrassment. "But what matters is that you like it."

"Danielle, you are the best friends ever!" Toph said, as she wrapped her arms around the Exeggcute now violently licking her face

{Later-Toph now stood at the entrance of the tall building she would now be calling her high school.

The nerves were high as she walked into the building, her grip tightened on the leash to her Exeggcute following close behind. It was easy getting in. The halls were deserted...  
"Hello?! Is anyone here?!" She said, as she began to blunder the empty hallways. "Where is everyone?" she thought, now beginning to panic a little.

"Did someone leave a tea kettle going?" Toph asked, looking confused as a noise like a high pitched whistle meet her eyes.

The Exeggcute turned around to investigate the sound and it's eyes widened to discover it emited from a rabid group of fangirls charging down the hall at them.  
Thinking quickly...it tackled Toph out of the way of the stampede.

Groaning, Toph pulled a handfull of treats from her pocket to reward the Exeggcute before she lifted herself off of the marble floor  
and proceeded to make her way to the direction of the fangirls. She had nothing better to do. And besides, she was curious of about fifty screaming girls going into the same direction.

Toph walked up the stairs cautiously. She could tell she was in a whole different wing of the school by the way she heard the Exeggcute mumble amongest themselves trying to pinpoint their location on the map...She heard a girl walking through one of the double doors at the top of the stairs.  
She walked up the rest of the stairs to the double doors. Her hand hovered over the handle until it clicked by itself. And the door was being pushed open by someone else.

"Automatic doors?" Toph thought, as she blundered into the room. "This place is fancy..."

As Toph took a step into the room. Rose petals swarmed her and floated gently in an invisible breeze. It had a sweet smell and she continued to breath in deeply.

"Welcome my princess." A soft voice traveled to Toph through petals. Tamaki was now standing in front of Toph with Toph's hand in his.

"Woah there!" Toph's hand immediately shot back, with the girl herself taking several steps back. Tamaki stared in bewilderment, looking  
at Toph in confusion and taking a couple steps towards her. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm just looking for History Class!" Toph's voice had rung out, as she had backed herself against a wall. "Not whatever this is."

Tamaki just stood there looking confused. At that moment a Exeggcute broke off the group and hopped up between Toph and Tamaki  
then proceeded to shower Tamaki in insults with a sassy black woman voice, almost bringing him to tears. The unanimous gasp from the host club was followed by the blonde teen throwing himself about dramatically, unable to believe that someone had called him such things.

"Nice work, Katrina." Toph said, smirking to herself as she tossed the Exeggcute a treat as it regrouped with the others. "That guy shouldn't bother me again."

Toph turned around, and bumped into Haruhi on her way to where she thought the exit was nearly knocking her over in the process.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, promise. It's just…I'm not finding my way to the admissions office and I can't find my way around this place so good and…well I've been wandering around ever since I walked in." Haruhi leaned forward, noticing the young woman's eyes.

"My goodness…you can't even see can you?" The young woman shook her head, moving her nonfunctional eyes to the ground in shame. "I'll be glad to show you the way. What's your name?"

"I'm Toph, and thank you."

"It's no problem." Haruhi, said as she took the young girl's hand. Toph scowled a bit in annoyance. She always hated when people took her hand to help her without even asking.

"So…what room is this anyways," Toph asked curiously as Haruhi began to lead her out of the room with the Exeggcute following close behind.

"Hey are we missing anybody? Because I think but don't hold me that we're missing Yolk-let and Steve." A Exeggcute asked another as they left the room following Toph to which the Exeggcute did a quick check then shook his head because it didn't seem like they were.

{Later-The stagelights came on with a soft click and illuminated a small stage decorated to look like the death scene from Romeo and Juliet,  
and center stage was Kaoru wearing a wig, dress, and was laying down on a sofa with eyes closed. A Exeggcute wearing Elizabethan Era Men's Clothing  
knelt down and gently touched his love's face. He gently whispered the lines to his love.  
He gently whispered the lines to his love, his eyes filled with tears. Some girls started to spazz at the sight.

"…Eyes, look your last. Arms, take your last embrace. And, lips, O you, the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss. A dateless bargain to engrossing death." He whispered as he took a vile of "poison" from his shirt. He "kissed" Kaoru again. A few girls started to bawl.

"NO Yolk-let! He's alive!" one girl yelled at him but he ignored her.

"Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavory guide. Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy seasick, weary bark. Here's to my love…" He spoke before tipping the contents of the vile into his mouth. He feigned pain in his chest.

"O true apothecary, thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die..." He whispered as he fell to the floor. The girls really started crying at this.

"Oh no…" one girl sobbed.

"WHY MUST FATE MESS WITH TRUE LOVE?" Renge cried. All the girls began to sob at the sight as Kaoru awoke to see Yolk-let lying on the floor. He held him close to his heart as he spoke Juliet's final words.

"What's here? A cup, closed in my love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. O churl, drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips. Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make me die with a restorative…" He spoke with such sadness in his voice as he leaned in and kissed Yolk-let.

"Thy lips are warm!" he gasped. He looked around for something and his eyes fell on Yolk-let's dagger. He quickly grabbed it.

"O happy dagger, this is thy sheath. There rust and let me die…" he whispered before "stabbing" himself with the dagger. He fell to the floor with his head on his Yolk-let's chest. Everyone in the room started to bawl at this; even the hosts had tears in their eyes.

"What cruelty doth fate have to make two lovers fall to death." Tamaki murmured wiping away a few tears. Hikaru  
was wiping his eyes at the sight. Honey bawled and clung to his cousin, who was holding back tears. Even Kyoya had tears in his eyes and he took off his glasses to wipe them away. Renge wiped away a few of her tears.

Soon an Exeggcute wearing an scotman's hat, a plaided kilt and holding bagpipes as he took center stage as the stagelights dimmed and a spotlight fell upon him.

"There was never a story of love so true, than that of Yolk-let and his Kaoru..." Steve said with a irish accent in a somber tone, pausing for dramatic effect, before he started playing the bagpipes. More tears were shed over the two.

Steve the stopped his playing when he noticed the time on his watch.

"Yolk-let, we've got to get back to Toph. We've left the ye' lassie alone for almost an hour." Steve paniced, imagining all the dangers Toph could've have gotten into without their careful watch.

"Bloody hell!" Yolk-let proclaimed in a british accent "We must hurry to her side at once!"

Yolk-let now quickly stood up and followed Steve out the Host Club's doors in a rush.

But not before coming back for a second to tell the still laying there Kaoru he wasn't going to call, it wasn't him it was Yolk-Let, one last kiss goodbye and etc.  
A single tear fall from Kaoru's eye as Yolk-let left for good this time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, so animal cells have a cell membrane to protect all the working systems inside the cell, including the nucleus. Plant cells also have a cell membrane, but they also have cell walls to protect the cell membrane. Now the proteins that make up the cell membrane are... Fong?!" The teacher yelled as she noticed that Toph had fallen asleep while she was talking.

She jumped up once she yelled her name. "I wasn't sleeping I was...resting my eyes. Yeah, that's what I was doing." The teacher sighed. "Yeah, then how do you explain your mouth hanging wide open, drool running down from your mouth, and the snoring?" Toph raised her hands up in defense. "Hey,, sorry but this is the most boring subject ever." "I mean at least the Exeggcute is taking notes."

"Yeah..." A Exeggcute before her on the desk doodling on a piece of paper said, "Let's go with that."

Just then a tall thin boy with black hair and a straw hat walked into the room. "Hey is this Biology? My name is-"

"Don't steal the spotlight!" Katrina the Exeggcute snapped now hopping up and joining the one still doodling on the desk. "This is Toph's story. You go find your own pirate boy?!"

"Well maybe I could be an extra?..." Monkey D. Luffy remarked, "Or maybe even play a supporting male part?"

"Ehhhh..." the Exeggcute said, thinking things over before he called for a group huddle with the other Eggexcute. "What do you guys think?"

"I say we give him a chance." Doodle said in a high pitched voice.

"Doodle," Katrina said in a kind and gentle voice like you would use to coax a child. "The grown-ups are talking. Go back to doodling deary."

Doodle did as he was told and soon the debate between the Exeggcutes was on.


End file.
